1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to testing systems, and particularly to a system for testing anti-electromagnetic interference abilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices (e.g., televisions) are subjected to tests of immunity against ambient electromagnetic interference. During the tests, a signal emitter (e.g., an antenna) is placed adjacent to the electronic device to emit electromagnetic signals for interfering with the electronic device, and a signal collection apparatus collects video signals from the electronic device. Then, the signal collection apparatus transmits the video signals to an analyzer via a coaxial cable, and the analyzer determines the characteristics of the electronic device in rejecting electromagnetic interference, according to the video signals.
However, the signal collection apparatus cannot collect audio signals from the electronic device, which may cause a gap in the results or an imprecise testing result. Additionally, the electromagnetic signals may interfere with video signals because of the use of the coaxial cable.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.